To Make You Feel My Love
by notjaneausten
Summary: AU, set sometime in season 3 with the group struggling with life at the Prison. Daryl realises that he needs to stop joking around and start showing Carol his true feelings; but doesn't know how to begin. Rated M for Dixon mouth.
1. Chapter 1

To Make You Feel My Love

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from The Walking Dead; I have merely twisted them around for my own amusement.

Daryl Dixon was having a really shitty day, which had been preceded by a really shitty week. Come to think of it the whole of the past year had been right up there with the worst of it. First he had lost his job, then his whole life when God had decided to send another apocalypse to earth in the form of the Walking Dead. At first he'd had his brother Merle but then after Atlanta, well the world went to Hell in a hand basket. He liked think of his life as two separate entities – Before Atlanta and After Atlanta. BA meant carousing bars with Merle; hunting for sport and kicking back with a beer after a long day working in the City's maintenance department. AA meant no more Merle; hunting became a necessity for foraging food and he couldn't remember the last time he'd had a cold beer.

Trudging through the forest after yet another endless day with no sign of anything worth eating apart from a few squirrels and a rabbit – Daryl was just about to give up the hunt when he spied a flash of the hind leg of a deer through the trees just ahead. Daryl silently tracked the lame looking buck until he was able to line up a clear shot. As soon as he released the arrow he realised why the buck was lame in the first place – its back leg had severe bite marks and Daryl's killing arrow had allowed the two Walker's following the animal to catch up and swoop in. Daryl spat out a string of curses when he realised that the two stumbling Walkers now had him firmly in their sights as their next meal.

He weighed up his options as he approached them; they had obviously been caught in some kind of snare trap as both were missing body parts. One had a foot missing and the other was missing a right arm and half of the lower jaw. This just made them hungrier and angrier, the one with the missing foot seemed content to rip its way through the fallen deer but the other seemed hellbent on making a meal of Daryl and was snarling and lurching toward him. Daryl slid his crossbow around to his back and swung his machete forward. As he swung he lost his footing on the freshly spilled guts of the deer and only just managed to avoid slicing his own thigh open.

"Christ Almighty! That was just plain stupid Dixon! Imagine what ole Merle would be sayin' right now – would you like me to hold them still for you Darlena? Can't find your feet, poor Darlena!" He muttered to himself as he fought the snarling former man in front of him. "Get a grip! I know you're tired but there's only two of them and one of you. Just take them down!" He braced his feet and swung the machete around to bury it dead between the Walker's eyes. Daryl yanked the blade out with a squelch, spraying the front of his shirt with dark decaying ooze as he swung it around again to attack the second Walker; who had obviously decided that Daryl made a tastier meal than the dead buck split open on the ground. As Daryl made the killing blow, he felt his feet lose grip on the soft ground beneath his feet and he found himself face down in the middle of deer entrails and Walker ooze.

"Well that's just peachy, Dixon – really clever of you. Not only did you manage to lose the only real piece of meat you've seen all week but that was your last pair of pants too!" Daryl rose to his feet and looked down at the torn fabric of his knees. He carefully checked to make sure that he had no broken skin underneath the caked on decaying matter. With a sigh of disgust he threw down the ruined squirrel pieces that had also been covered in blood and guts, there was no way they could be served up now – the whole day had been shot to shit. Turning the air blue with curses he started to stalk back towards the prison grounds, he'd been out since dawn and it was now approaching late afternoon.

"Better go back and tell the ladies that dinner will have to come out of a can again, Dixon." He muttered to himself as he made his way back through the forest, dripping guts and grime and feeling his mood darken with every footstep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Daryl growled at everyone who he came into contact with in the prison yard. If one more person asked him whether he'd had any luck he would most likely give them a pounding. Rick saw him approach and wisely decided not to mention food but merely offered up a small bar of soap instead.

"Shower's free, everyone else is occupied at the moment. Why don't you go and get cleaned up and then we'll talk about our next options a little later. Maggie mentioned earlier that Carol was doing laundry earlier so there should be fresh towels just inside the door. I'll try and keep everyone away until you've finished and we've had a chance to talk." Daryl grunted in response and accepted the offer of being able to get clean in relative peace.

He stalked his way over to the shower facilities at the other end of the block, feeling tired to the bone. He knew that decisions had to be made soon about whether the group could afford to remain at the prison for very much longer. Food was growing scarce despite Rick and Hershel's best efforts into planting crops in the small grassed area outside the exercise yard. They were having to go further and further afield with every run for basic supplies and would soon have nowhere else within ten miles that they hadn't already wiped clean. Daryl sighed heavily to himself as he approached the shower block, already stripping out of his stained jacket as he walked along.

"Goddamn Walkers, probably ruined my best pants…" He was just about to strip down to his boxers when he realised that he wasn't entirely alone in the room and they hadn't noticed his arrival. "That's just great! Ain't no one else supposed to be down here…" He muttered and peered around the door into the cool shadows of the room. He couldn't see anyone but could definitely hear a familiar sounding voice singing softly in the far corner.

"….I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue….no there's nothing that I wouldn't do….to make you feel my love…" He recognised the tune as an old familiar Bob Dylan song and waited for the singer to reveal themselves, but they kept themselves occupied at the end of the room. Feeling the gunk congealing all over him, Daryl shifted on his feet and cleared his throat to attract their attention. Whirling around in shock, Carol almost dropped the fresh towels she was laying on the shelf and pressed a hand to her chest in relief when she saw that it was only Daryl. As she stepped forward into the light, she raised a hand to her lips in concern when she saw the state he was in.

"Daryl, are you alright? You're not hurt?" He waved her concerns aside and shrugged in his usual manner.

"Naw, just got a little too close to a Walker's last meal. Managed to ruin a perfectly good squirrel though…Might need my pants takin' a look at though, ripped clear through the knee."

"Okay, let me take a look."

"What, right now?" Daryl joked, hands going to his waistband in preparation to drop them down. "Might be going commando today, sure you want to risk it?" He watched Carol's face blaze with embarrassment as she realised exactly what he might have construed.

"Uh…..I'll…." She stuttered out and finally could find no words, she simply looked at him standing there in front of her waiting, and left the room.

"I'll take that as a no, then." Daryl smirked to himself as he dropped the dirty clothes in a pile by the door and strode naked into the shower stall. "Don't say I didn't offer…" He didn't know exactly what it was about Carol that made her so easy to banter with, he found himself saying things to her that he would never say to anyone else. He honestly enjoyed her company and loved the way she could still blush like a shy, young teenager whenever he said things with even the slightest sexual innuendo. It was clear when they first met BA that she had a strained relationship with her husband Ed, everyone in camp had an inkling that Ed beat her around but it was only when their former campmate Shane gave Ed a pounding at their campsite one day, that people realised just how bad things were between the two of them.

Carol was only just now beginning to come out of her shell since they had moved into the prison. She had faced incredible hardships over the past year; first losing Ed and then her daughter Sophia to the Walkers. She may not have mourned her life with Ed, but losing Sophia had made her toughen up in the realisation that she need to learn how to survive without them both.

As he scrubbed away the day's dirt from his skin, Daryl couldn't help but think of the yearning in Carol's voice as she had sung earlier and more of the lyrics sprang to his mind.

"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, go to the ends of the earth for you…to make you feel my love." As he hummed along, he suddenly realised that it was completely true.

"Oh, man you are completely screwed….There ain't nothing you wouldn't do for that woman, but how exactly are you goin' to show her? She's so used to you jokin' about she will probably never think that you actually mean it." Daryl slumped back against the cold tile wall as he realised that his very actions had probably screwed him completely and that he was going to have to bite the bullet and ask for advice in wooing the lady in question. He was petrified at the very thought, having never been in this sort of situation before. "You've just gotta man up and stop bein' such a pussy 'bout it; if you want the woman you're gonna need help; even if it does mean crawlin' to Glenn and Rick…."


	3. Chapter 3

After he had dried off Daryl inspected himself carefully for anything that may need looking at by Hershel. He ignored the raised scar tissue marring his chest and lower back and concentrated on his legs and arms. Now that he was free of the dirt and grime he could see that apart from a few superficial scrapes and bruises he had escaped relatively unscathed.

He stepped out of the cubicle and looked over to where would have normally stacked his clean clothes.

"Shit!" He cursed loudly as he realised he had neglected to bring a change of clothes into the shower room with him. He looked around for something to wear but remembered that Rick mentioned Carol had been doing laundry earlier in the day. Daryl wrapped the damp towel around his waist, holding against his hip with one hand and with the other pushed open the shower room door. A muffled squeak came from the other side of the now wildly swinging door and he struggled to hold the towel in place whilst preventing the swinging door from knocking down the tower of clean laundry that Carol was bringing back into the room. Carol blushed furiously as she tried to look everywhere but the very virile man standing in the doorway.

"I…I thought that you would need a change of clothes. I'll just set them down right here." She averted her gaze from the sight of Daryl's lean, almost naked frame and edged around him to place the bundle on the edge of a cabinet next to the door.

"Yeah…I guess I forgot all about them, I was more concerned about whether I'd got any of their crap inside me." Daryl looked through the bundle of clothes searching for a pair of pants, he found some khaki's that looked reasonable enough and picked them out of the pile. He checked to make sure Carol was facing away from him and dropped the towel to pull on the pants.

"Do you need Hershel to take a look?" Carol whirled around to check whether he was okay and was greeted by the sight of a pair of khaki's being slid over a firm set of completely bare buttocks. She turned her back again and swallowed hard to clear her throat. "Daryl? Did you need Hershel to look you over?" She prayed that her voice sounded normal, God that man had a fine set of muscles! Daryl didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Nah, I think I'm good…." Daryl started to say and then had a moment to rethink. "Maybe you could take a quick look at my back for me? I can't feel anything wrong, but better to be safe than sorry."

"Uh….sure, okay." Carol took a deep breath to compose herself and then turned around to look at his back. She stepped closer and raised her trembling hands to glide the warm skin, feeling him shiver slightly at her light touch. "Sorry, are my hands cold?"

"Nah…it's just been a while…Not used to being touched anymore. You have a right gentle hand, Carol. Feels nice…" Daryl arched slightly as he felt her fingers play over the smooth muscles in his back, checking for any damage. She lingered over a few faded lines, mementoes left over from a father that liked to issue out punishment with a studded belt buckle, and sighed at the sight. She had him lift his arms slightly so that she could check around his sides – and so that she could admire the way his muscles moved gracefully beneath his skin at the same time.

Daryl hid a small grin at the sound, maybe she wasn't immune to him after all. It sure didn't feel like it, the way she was rubbing her hands in circles all over his back – she probably could have just used her eyes to check out any signs of damage but if it got her to touch him; he wasn't exactly going to complain.

"You okay in there D…?" Carol dropped her hand quickly and stepped away from Daryl when Rick poked his head around the door to see what was taking Daryl so long. Daryl made a face at the other man, grabbed a shirt from the pile and pulled it over his head. It was one thing for Carol to see him in all his glory but he sure as heck didn't want everyone else gawking at him as well.

"I was….I'll just be getting along now, see you guys later." Carol bent her head down low to hide her flushed face from both men and hurried out of the room; stooping low to collect Daryl's dirty clothing from where he had kicked them off when he entered the room.

"Sorry, man. Didn't mean to interrupt anything between the two of you." Rick hitched a hip against the cabinet and watched Daryl step into his boots and gather up his crossbow.

"Nuthin' to interrupt…" Daryl muttered as he stomped past Rick to try and push his way through the door.

"Well, it looked like things were pretty cosy in there for a minute. Almost saw the steam rising from the two of you. Anything you want to share with your old pal?" Rick placed his arm across the doorframe to prevent Daryl from leaving the room.

"It's just that anytime we seem to be gettin' somewhere, she'll just brush me off as foolin' around. I thought that a woman always knew when a man was interested in her? Don't they have some sorta instinct for that kinda thing? I hate to admit it, Rick – but I'm outta my depth here and sinkin' fast."

"Are you just fooling around with her Daryl? Or is this something more?" Rick looked over at the other man, completely serious now. "Cause I tell you, if you're just planning on making Carol your Friday night plaything, I can't and won't help you with that." Daryl looked at Rick and snorted in disgust.

"Shit, Rick! You really think I'm the kinda guy that would tie himself up in knots over a woman if he weren't completely on the level? I ain't ever even talked about feelin's and shit before, not even with Merle. This isn't some kinda two bit whore we're talkin' about here, we're talkin' about Carol!" Daryl pushed angrily past the other man, beyond pissed at him for even thinking that he'd mess around with her feelings like that.

"Now hold up a minute! I didn't mean to get you all riled up….I can see that you're really serious about this." Rick grabbed onto Daryl's arm and pulled him back into the shower room for a further chat. They weren't likely to be disturbed by anyone now that Carol had gone back into the main wing.

"Damn straight I am! I just need a little advice, that's all. I don't want to screw this up, Rick. Carol's been through enough already and she deserves something better. Now I don't know if I consider myself worthy of her but I sure as hell want to try."

"You know, I think that's the longest and most profound thing I think I've ever heard you say. I can't profess to be an expert in these matters, Lori and I were married straight out of high school, but I do know that a woman likes to be romanced every now and then. Lori liked it when I brought her flowers home for no reason at all; or when I would bring home a little something I'd found that I thought she would like. It's the little things that matter the most, Daryl. Not the grand gestures but the ordinary, everyday little things."

"Like what exactly? I can't exactly pop down to the corner shop and pick up some roses can I?" Daryl muttered sarcastically and scrubbed his hands wearily across his stubbly cheeks. Everything that Rick was saying made perfect sense in the world that they knew before, but now things were different and it just made the whole idea of romance seem ridiculous.

"Hold the door open for her, pick some wildflowers to bring back from one of your hunts – I know that you bring back Cherokee roses whenever you see them; but they in remembrance of Sophia and not Carol. Use your imagination – if all else fails just plant a good one on her and hope that she doesn't slap you silly in return." Rick gave this last piece of advice, raised a hand in salute and left Daryl slumped against the shower room wall; mulling over everything in his mind.

"Pick some wildflowers…" Daryl echoed in a high falsetto. "Man, if anyone catches me making a complete ass of myself….pussy whipped pansy…" He straightened his back and did a quick visual to make sure that his crossbow and quivers were securely in place before leaving the room to stride confidently down the hallway and out into the yard. "If Rick suggests flowers, then flowers it is."


	4. Chapter 4

"Carl, I've got a job for you." Daryl walked out into the yard and motioned over for Carl, Rick's teenage son to join him at the fence.

"Sure Daryl, what do you need?" Carl ran over, pushing the brown Stetson that used to belong to his father, further forward on his head to shield his eyes from the afternoon sun.

"Just walk along the fence with me a little ways, and I'll fill you in." Daryl started to slowly stroll the fence line; kicking up the dirt a little with his boots as he went along.

"Alright, we're walking – what's going on?" Carl mimicked Daryl's motions with his feet, tucking his fingers into the front pockets of his jeans. Daryl looked around to make sure that they were far enough away from the yard to prevent being overheard.

"I need to know that what I'm about to tell you doesn't go any further than the two of us."

"Okay…but you haven't told me what it is yet." Carl looked over at the other man and was surprised to see a flush of colour spreading across his cheekbones.

"There's someone that I'd like to do something nice for….Rick said that women liked flowers, so I thought that maybe you could go out and get some from the meadow for me." Daryl rushed out the sentence; words falling all over themselves in his embarrassment. Carl noticed his discomfort and thought it best not to ask why he couldn't go and pick the flowers himself.

"In this heat? They'll all be wilted by now, you'd be better off picking them at dawn to make sure they're nice and fresh."

"Yer kiddin' me? I barely got up the nerve to come out here now and you're telling me that I gotta wait all day and night just to do it all again tomorrow when everyone is around to see? Na-uh, no can do…" Daryl stopped walking and placed his hands on his hips, a grimace twisting his face.

"I can run out in the morning and leave them outside your cell door. I can see a nice patch just the other side of the gate, won't take more than five minutes, top." Carl offered the help and watched as Daryl paced up and down along the dusty road, muttering under his breath.

"I've got the early watch anyway, I could come out a little earlier to keep an eye on things from here. Could you leave them outside of her door instead of mine? At least that way she wouldn't know who they're from…"

"Um…Daryl? Isn't the point to show who they're from? That you're thinking of her…that you like her?" Carl couldn't see point of going to all this effort when Daryl obviously had no intention of letting the woman know who the offerings were from.

"Shit! Why is this so hard? All I want to do is let Carol know…"

"Carol…? This is all for Carol? Why the heck didn't you say so before? She'll know that they're from you anyway…" Carl smiled over at Daryl, pleased that he was finally taking the plunge with the one woman that everyone knew was perfect for him. It astonished Carl sometimes that adults could be so superior in some things but completely dumb at others.

"You really think so?" Daryl found it hard to believe that Carol would instinctively know that the flowers were from him, wasn't the whole point of this so that she would know that he was sincere and not just kidding around? "What about if we put a Cherokee rose in the middle? That's kinda our little thing…"

"The two of you have a 'thing'? Why do you need all of this then?" Carl was even more confused now.

"Not like that! When Sophia was missing, I told Carol the story about the Trail of Tears and how the Chiefs prayed for a sign to lift the crying Mother's spirits and give them strength to care for their children. It is said that on that day and ever since, a white rose grows where the tears of the Cherokee mothers fell…She'll know that they are from me when she sees the rose." Daryl nodded in satisfaction at the idea and slapped Carl on the shoulder, causing the younger man to stumble forward.

"Right, that's the plan then. I'll come out and get the flower; then I'm leaving them outside YOUR cell and…" Carl paused and looked over at Daryl; making a movement with his hand to indicate that the other man should carry on.

"…I'm gonna stop acting like a pussy; and tell her how I feel." Daryl took a deep breath and pressed a hand to his stomach. "Have to say that I'm feelin' a little queasy at the moment though."

"That's just nerves…the first time I told a girl I like her, I nearly puked all over her shoes." Carl threw that little parting shot over his shoulder as he jogged back to the yard, pushing his Stetson back with his forefinger and then pointing it back at Daryl in salute.

"Thanks a bunch…was that supposed to make me feel better?" Daryl yelled across the yard, and spat at the dirt when Carl just laughed over his shoulder and carried on into the main block. Daryl remained standing with his fingers clutching at the wire in the fence, staring out at the flowers in the meadow like they were the answers to all of the questions in his mind. Will she ever take me seriously? Do I even stand a chance? "Carol….."


	5. Chapter 5

Things went according to plan; that is if the plan was to trip on a stupid plastic toy left in the doorway and fall straight at the feet of the very woman you were hoping to impress.

"Daryl? What…?" Carol had risen early that morning, having spent the night tossing and turning. Thoughts of seeing a very naked Daryl popping up every time she closed her eyes. Frustrated and cranky from not having slept, she had been hoping to get an early start on breakfast. Michonne had brought some bread mix back from the last run and Carol thought that pounding out some dough would be perfect for releasing some of her tension. However as soon as she flipped back the blanket that served as the door to her cell; she found herself faced with a very irate Daryl Dixon sprawled across the floor; spluttering and cursing under his breath.

"Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright to you?" Daryl rose carefully to his feet, rubbing one knee and cradling something between his vest and shirt. "Shit! That frickin' hurts!"

"Let me help you inside and we'll take a look." Carol stepped over the toy left by Judith and wrapped one arm around the injured man to lead him back into her cell. Helping him over to the bunk, she noticed him still cradling one arm to his chest. "Did you hurt your arm too? Let me see."

"Naw…I…They're probably ruined now anyway…" Daryl pulled the bouquet out of his vest and surveyed the crushed flowers. "They were for you…to say..."

"Ummm…they're lovely." Carol wasn't completely sure what was going on with him; creeping around in the middle of the night to bring her flowers – flowers she was pretty sure had been freshly picked. "Thank you, Daryl." She said, a little hesitantly and patted his knee in thanks before snatching her hand back in horror as he yelped in pain. "Oh, God! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!" She pressed her hand to her mouth, tears springing to her eyes at the thought of causing him further pain.

"Guess I just have that effect on women, make them lose all sense…" Daryl joked weakly, trying to make her feel better. He then groaned and fell back against her thin pillow. "I think I popped something in my knee, you'd better send for Hershel. I've done it before, and it ain't a pretty sight."

A very pale looking Carol ran out of her cell in search of Hershel. She passed Carl on the stairs; who noted how upset she looked. He went to say something but the look on her face said that now was not a good time. He made his way back to the cell that he shared with his father and infant sister and informed Rick that things hadn't gone the way that they had all hoped it would. Rick sighed heavily and ran a hand over his dark stubble in confusion.

"I really thought that Carol had feelings for Daryl…maybe he was right all along and she just saw him as flirting. I have to tell you Carl, that man is gonna be crushed. Did you see him at all?"

"No, only Carol running from her cell like it was on fire."

"Okay, keep an eye on Judy for me, and I'll go and see if I can't smother the flames…" Rick placed a kiss on the baby's cheek and a pat on Carl's shoulder as he left their shared cell and headed over to Carol's block. As he went across the stairs, he could see Carol sitting cross legged outside her cell holding the crushed bouquet in her lap. He could see that she had been crying and went to kneel next to her when he also heard muffled curses coming from inside the cell. He lay his hand on Carol's shoulder and she raised eyes washed pale blue with tears up to meet his gaze.

"It's Daryl, Rick. Hershel thinks it's bad…" Rick peered his head through the curtain to see Hershel trying force Daryl to lie back against the bed.

"Daryl, I can see the swelling from here and I need you to get those pants off now so that I can see the extent of the injury."

"Hershel, I just need you to help me over to my own cell. I'll rest up for a couple of hours and it'll be right as rain." Hershel ignored Daryl's protests and stood glaring until his patient relented. Heaving a sigh Daryl unbuckled his belt and struggled to pull the pants over his hips without moving his leg too much. Hershel gave him a hand to manoeuvre the pants over his swollen knee joint.

"Anything I can help you with, gentlemen?" Rick pulled the blanket out of the way and stepped into the small space.

"Hey! This ain't the Daryl Dixon peep show you know! I'm practically naked here!" Daryl growled at Rick who just shrugged the complaint off.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before…" Carol mused from the doorway from where she had risen to stand just behind Rick, and then blushed furiously when she realised her slip.

"Hah! I knew you were peekin' in the shower yesterday!" Daryl smirked back, and then hissed between clenched teeth as Hershel probed at a particularly tender spot.

"Sorry, Daryl but this isn't just a simple knock. From the looks of things you've either sprained or torn a ligament in your knee. I can clearly see the swelling and can see that it's a mite tender to touch. I'm to prescribe rest for 48-72 hours, I want it kept elevated on a pillow for at least the first three. Carol, could you go over to my cell and ask Beth to break out those ice packs that we've been saving? I want you to apply those packs for at least twenty minutes and then a new one every two hours for about 15 minutes at a time." Hershel looked over at Carol who nodded and left to do his bidding. "Daryl, you need to do exactly as I say or you could lose your full mobility…especially as you say it's happened to you before. Rick, you know the principles of PRICE, right?

"Sure – went through it at the Academy when we all had to know the basics of First Aid: Protect; Rest; Ice; Compression and Elevation." Rick reeled off the principles and was met with a nod from Hershel.

"That's good; here take these bandages and I want you to wrap the knee – the compression will limit the swelling and help rest the joint." Hershel handed Rick a tubular bandage from his kit and looked back across to Daryl. "I'm going to have a root around Medical for some painkillers for you. I know you don't like taking drugs; but give it another couple of hours and you're gonna be mighty pleased to have some. I'll check back in on you soon."

"Hershel, wait! What about moving me over to my own cell? I cain't stay here with Carol!"

"Did you not here me clearly, boy? Rest for 48 to 72 hours…I'm sure Carol won't mind just for a couple of days…"

"Carol won't mind WHAT for a couple of days?" Carol heard the tail end of the comment as Hershel left to find the painkillers. She shook one of the plastic ice packs to activate the gel inside whilst Rick carefully rolled the bandage over Daryl's knee.

"Got yourself a room mate, I'm afraid. Hershel won't let me go back to my own cell; won't even let me off the bed for another couple of hours either." Daryl turned his head to check out Carol's expression at the news. She averted her face so that he couldn't see the wild excitement that leapt in her veins. Get a grip, Carol! She inwardly berated herself, the man's lying on your bed hurt, and all you can think about is seeing his naked butt again!

"Oh, okay. I'm sure we'll manage somehow." She finally managed to say, carefully wrapping the ice pack in a tea towel before lying it gently against Daryl's knee. She kept her hand pressed against his leg for a moment, and he was enjoying the feel of her soft touch when Rick mused aloud.

"I can always swap with you, that is if you don't mind sharing with Carl and Judith?" Rick smiled as his offer was met with a resounding "No!" from both Carol and Daryl. "I take it that's a 'no' then? Anyway, I'll leave you to it and go update Carl on what's been happening. I left him looking after Judy and he's probably worried sick by now. Daryl, catch up with you later. Carol, don't let him try and move from that bed – you know what he's like." Rick waved from the doorway and left the two alone in a suddenly tense cell.

"Why would Carl be worried?" Carol sat carefully on the end of the cot and leant over to check the ice pack was still in place.

"Oh…well…he was helping me out with something that's all. He probably was wondering why I hadn't got back to him." Daryl shifted uncomfortably on the pillow and twisted his fingers around the buttons of his leather vest.

"I see…a little male bonding?" Carol teased softly, enjoying the way that a light flush appeared over his cheekbones whenever he was feeling nervous or flustered, just as it was now.

"Something like that…" Daryl muttered in response. Why was she suddenly looking so pleased with herself? "Something amuse you, Carol?"

"I just think it's sweet that you had to ask a thirteen year old boy for help."

"Yeah well, he turned out to be a whole lot more helpful than his father was…Best laid plans and all that…" Daryl's mood turned gloomy as he realised what a complete mess he had made of the whole thing; if he couldn't even get a simple gift of a bunch of flowers right what hope did he have of getting anything else right?

"You asked Rick for dating advice? Rick – who married the only girl he ever dated straight out of High School?" Carol snorted at the idea of Rick, a straight laced former Deputy Sheriff giving Daryl, bad ass crow bow wielding huntsman; dating advice. "However, it was probably better than the advice that Merle might have offered…"

"Yeah, that would have something like – 'You frickin' pussy; just do her then forget her.' That was just the kinda guy he was…" Daryl chuckled at the thought, the very idea of ever asking dating advice from Merle was just too far-fetched; he would have rather waded naked through a whole field of Walkers before doing that!

"Sorry I took so long, but I couldn't find anything suitable at first. But I think these should do the trick. They may make you a little woozy at first, so just take it easy." Hershel clumped back into the cell, his crutches echoing noisily on the metal floor. He passed two small tablets over to Daryl who swallowed them down with a glass of water. "Let me take a look at that swelling; it's been what – twenty minutes or so?" Hershel looked at his pocket watch and judged that enough time had passed for the ice pack to be removed. "Carol, why don't you go down and fetch a couple of plates of food for you and Daryl? I'll stay with him for a little while, he looks as if he could do with a nap. The pain combined with those Codeine I just gave him, might knock him out for a while." Carol patted Daryl's foot in farewell as she carefully got up from the cot without jostling him about. He smiled goofily at her and waved at her in response.

"Hershel, what was in those tablets? I'm feelin' a little punchy, like I've had one too many shots of Tequila or sumthin'." Daryl flopped back against the pillow feeling more than a little lightheaded.

"Nothing but a little codeine, it can make some people feel a little happy or it can make you feel a little sad. I've a feeling that you're gonna be one of the happy ones. Just settle back and let the medicine do its job." Hershel moved over to take a seat on the cot opposite and propped his crutches against the wall. He reached into his back for his ever present Bible and started to read quietly; Hershel looked over to check on his patient and noticed that Daryl had slipped into a light doze; mumbling nonsense in his sleep but every now and then Hershel heard him mention Carol's name; and he looked over to see that Daryl had a smile on his face, thinking of her even in sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Carol walked back into her cell carrying two plates of reconstituted scrambled eggs with cubed ham on the side. Hershel looked up with a smile and rose to his feet.

"I'm off to get something to eat myself, once he's eaten make sure that you put another ice pack on; remember fifteen minutes only."

"Okay, Hershel." Carol moved aside so that Hershel could leave the cell and then set the plates down on the bunk and crouched down to check that Daryl's leg was still resting slightly elevated. She noticed that the swelling had started to recede around the knee joint; and gently smoothed his hair back where it had fallen over his eyes as he slept. He shifted away from the initial contact, but then nuzzled his cheek into her palm as if he sensed it were her.

"Mmmmm….Carol…" He murmured softly, grumbling a little as she withdrew her hand to sit back on her heels to stare into his sleeping face. He started mumbling again under his breath and she leant in closer to try and catch his words. "Angel…hair like stardust…never believe me…not kiddin' around…" Carol gasped at his words, it that what he truly thought? That she would never believe he wasn't just fooling around?

"Oh, Pookie…" She murmured gently, reaching up to stroke his hair again; loving the feel of the silken strands clinging to her fingers. "You had me at the flowers, I know that you're not the kind of man that would risk being made a fool of lightly."

"Mmmm…beautiful body would you lie it against me?" Daryl turned his cheek restlessly against the pillow seeking more of her touch. Carol leant in even closer, certain that he had just sung to her in his sleep! "Angel….devil tonight…" A few more words drifted up in a husky baritone and she stifled a chuckle at the sound, who would have thought that a drug induced haze could have made the man sound so damned sexy? As much as she wanted to hear more from his sweet words, Carol was aware that Hershel had ordered him to have something to eat to line his stomach.

"Daryl?" Carol crooned softly, her warm breath blowing softly into his ear. "Time to wake up, got some breakfast for you." Daryl heard her words from within his warm cocoon of sleep, scrunching his face up tight like a child refusing to wake up. Carol blew softly into his ear again, and laughed at the way his eyes scrunched up trying to avoid waking. She looked as his eyes slowly opened, his pupils still slightly enlarged from the effects of the painkiller; causing their deep blue to seem a little washed out. She sat back slightly and waited until he noticed her presence. Daryl turned on the pillow to face her and the same goofy smile that he gave her earlier returning to his face.

"Hey good lookin'…whatcha got cookin'?..." Daryl wrinkled his nose up as the smell of the eggs rose up hitting the back of his nostrils and then flopped back onto the pillow, mumbling into its softness. "Make you happy, make your dreams come true…nothing that I wouldn't do…" Daryl was still half asleep as he crooned softly and then shook his head a little to try and clear it. "Did I ever tell you that I love the way your freckles dot across your nose? It makes me want to kiss every last one of them and go searching for more…" He reached out one finger and gently traced a path over the freckles in question, trailing his finger down to where a few more were scattered across her collarbone.

"You know I kinda like you all doped up, I bet you're one sloppy drunk too." Carol smiled over at him, watching his eyes crinkle up at the corners as he smiled back in return. "Think you can manage some breakfast? Nothing spectacular I'm afraid – just dried eggs and tinned ham." She helped him sit up against the wall, shifting his leg over on the pillow and then handed him a plate. He made no move to start eating, just continued to stare entranced by her. "Come on, lover boy. You need to eat to try and counteract those painkillers." Carol wrapped his fingers around the spoon and raised it up to his mouth. He chewed obediently, keeping his love struck gaze focused on her every movement. Carol chuckled in amusement, feeling that if this continued she would be the one who would start singing sappy lyrics right back at him.

After they had finished eating Carol took their plates and set them down on the floor. She crawled onto the end of the bunk as she shook up another ice pack and placed it on Daryl's knee, patting his leg soothingly when he winced at the sudden shock of coldness.

"Sorry, Pookie. I know it hurts." Carol continued to rub the area above his knee, feeling his dark hair crinkling beneath her palm. He mumbled something incoherently and she glanced up. "Sorry, Pookie? Didn't quite catch that."

"Wanna kiss it better…no one kissed boo-boo's…not even Ma." Daryl's hurt little boy expression was back again and Carol felt her heart melt a little bit further, if that was even possible, she didn't think there was anything left in her chest apart from a warm, gooey puddle. She realised that Daryl must have been paying attention every time little Judith cried inconsolably and Carol murmured sweet nothings into the baby's ear, promising to kiss each and every 'boo-boo' better when it hurt.

"Aww, Pookie…I'm here now, and I won't let it hurt anymore." Carol moved further up the cot until she was lying between Daryl and the cold, concrete wall and placed a hand tenderly against Daryl's cheek and he nuzzled into her palm. "I know you probably won't remember any of this conversation once you're better, but I…"

"Will remember…promise…" Daryl clutched her hand and pressed a soft, moist kiss into the centre of her palm. "Promise…promise…promise…" Each whispered promise was punctuated by another soft kiss.

"Oh, Pookie, what am I gonna do with you?" Tears prickled in her eyes, making them shine like Sapphires; she closed her eyes against the sudden clenching of her heart; knowing that it was only the painkillers letting Daryl drop his guard. These were things he would never say to her in the cold light of day, he was much too reserved to show his innermost feelings to anyone, let alone her. Daryl reached up a lone finger and gently plucked a single teardrop that hovered on her eyelash.

"Where's it hurt, Carol?" Much to Carol surprise she felt him lean over and press a soft, ghost of a kiss against her closed eyelids; making them fly open in shock.

"Daryl? What are you doing?"

"Kissing your boo-boo's. Don't like to see my Carol hurt, makes me ache when she cries…"

"Oh…" Carol sighed softly as Daryl laid a chain of light kisses across her eyes, sipping each tear drop away as if they were fine wine. "Ohhhh…." She sighed again as his lips drifted lightly down across her cheeks and onto her neck.

"Saw the bruises…wanted to kill him…" Daryl voice was muffled against the side of her neck and Carol felt a warm trickle of moisture trail down. She arched her neck away slightly so that she could see his face and saw faint trail of tears leaking from his closed eyelids. She couldn't help the natural instinct that had her leaning down to kiss away the moisture.

"Oh Pookie, it doesn't matter – he's gone now and can't hurt anyone anymore." She murmured gently as she kissed one eyelid and then the other.

"Mmmm…'s nice…kissed me before…never told ya that liked it…mmm….liked it a lot…couldn't tell ya…" Daryl's eyes remained closed as he tried to turn his head further into Carol's soft touch. She smiled gently, remembering the kiss in question. It had only been an innocent peck on the forehead, given in thanks for his efforts in trying to find her daughter despite his being severely injured at the time. She bent her head and pressed a longer kiss in the same spot on his left temple, directly over the faint mark left by the crease of Andrea's bullet.

"Yeah, right there…Got a bruise here too…" Daryl's hand fluttered up to skim across his cheek, where the very faint remains of a bruise lingered from where one of his snares had snapped back to slash his cheek a few days ago. Carol obediently moved her lips down to peck his cheek, smiling a little against his scruff as he grumbled in complaint. She pressed another kiss in the same spot, letting it linger slightly and this time heard him almost purr in satisfaction. She drew her head back, watching as his eyes fluttered open; still a little hazy from the medication but with that familiar Daryl glint gleaming from within. Keeping his eyes firmly affixed on Carol's Daryl moved his finger to his other cheekbone, where a faint white scar marred the surface.

"Here…" Carol moved to his other cheek, pressing a slightly moister kiss where he indicated and then resumed her earlier position; keeping eye contact.

"And here…" Daryl's finger shook slightly as he pointed to an ancient scar on his chin. Carol smiled faintly, knowing that it wasn't a recent hurt. He pointed again and she kissed his chin, loving the feel of the bristles scraping against her soft lips.

"And here…" Daryl rubbed his finger at the side of his mouth, holding his breath and wondering whether she would….she did. Carol kissed one side of his mouth and then drifted her lips across to the other. She had finally decided to make the most of the opportunity at hand; realising that even if he didn't remember anything of this precious moment, then at least she would have the memory warming her heart in the cold, lonely nights.

"Here…." They both whispered softly as their fingers tangled, both reaching up to touch Daryl's pouting mouth. Carol's tongue darted out to lick her suddenly dry lips and Daryl groaned as her tongue just caught the tip of his finger. She slowly moved her mouth closer and closer and then gasped as Daryl suddenly lunged up capturing her mouth fully with his own.

He swallowed that gasp and used the opportunity to plunge his tongue lustfully into the warm cavern of her mouth, loving the minty freshness of her tongue rubbing against his own. Their kiss grew frenzied as they struggled to get closer on the narrow confines of the cot. Daryl rolled them over so that his chest was pressing against her soft breasts and groaned into her mouth as her suddenly hard nipples poked through the thin material of her shirt.

"Careful….your knee…" Carol gasped out, tearing her mouth away to take a much needed breath.

"Fuck ma knee, cain't feel anything 'cept you…" Daryl recaptured her mouth, surging his tongue inside in a rough parody of what his aching body had been dying to do for months. One hand slipped between them to caress one of her small breasts, feeling it swell against his palm. Kneading gently, he rubbed her stiff nipple against the palm of his hand; feeling her legs fall open over his thigh in an involuntary movement. He could feel the heat of her burning through the thin material of her pants; scorching his naked thigh where Hershel had removed his pants in order to examine his knee. '_Thank you, Hershel,' _ Daryl thought to himself as his hand left her breast to trail down her ribs and across to her stomach. "First I get cold then hot; think I'm on fire but I'm not; oh what a pain I've got...Something is wrong alright; I dream of you each night; can't sleep til morning light…" Daryl sang softly under his breath as he trailed moist kisses along Carol's neck and down her collarbone, nudging her shirt collar aside as he went. Still that lone hand teased along her stomach; drifting closer and closer to the waistband of her pants; dipping down to play with the button fastener. It wasn't until his hand dipped underneath her shirt to caress her belly button that she came to her senses and pulled herself away from him with a jerk.

"What the fu-?" Daryl blinked rapidly as the warm female body was suddenly gone. "Carol…?"

"It's just wrong, Daryl! Sorry, but I can't…." Carol scrambled off the cot to stand in the doorway, pressing a hand against her swollen lips. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you…and I…I just can't!" She ran out of the cell sobbing, Daryl started to roll over on the cot and cursed as his sore knee hit the cot frame.

"CAROL! You ain't takin' advantage! CAROL…!" He yelled loud enough to bring Rick and Hershel into the cell; where they immediately took notice of his obvious discomfort and his prominent erection threatening to poke through his worn boxers. "Don't just stand there gawkin'; fetch me ma pants so that I can go after her…stupid woman thinks I'm outta ma mind…Go on fetch me some pants, or I swear I'll stride outta here and give everyone somethin' to gawp at!"

"Now, Daryl settle down. I'm sure Carol will come back once she's settled down a little. You're in no state to be running around trying to find her; I doubt you'd make ten yards before you fall flat on your face." Rick strode across the room and pushed Daryl back onto the cot; flicking a throw over his lap in the process. "That's better, no need to have that waving around in my face when I'm trying to talk some sense into you." He looked over at Hershel who was leaning against the doorframe grinning widely. "I've got this from here, Hershel. Why don't you see if you can find Carol and see if you can't calm her down a little?"

"Sure, Rick. Daryl you keep that leg elevated. Don't make me come in there and give you a shot to put you out completely." Hershel warned softly, Daryl shook his head tiredly and slumped back against the pillow.

"Yeah, doc. I hear ya; no more codeine though. Think I'll stick to Advil in future." Rick waited until Hershel had left before taking a seat on the floor across from Daryl and stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"So, you wanna tell me what had you threatening to parade around in all your glory? 'Cause I tell ya, there's a couple of women from Woodbury that woulda been queueing up for tickets…"

"Stop…" Daryl drawled and threw his hand over his eyes in recollection. "Those codeine had me spurting off things to Carol that I didn't even know I was sayin'…before I knew it…well, things got pretty hot and heavy. Then alla sudden she was gone…"

"'Bout damn time!" Rick slapped his hand on his thigh and gave a whoop of delight. He then realised exactly how Daryl had worded his confession. "Why do you think she left?"

"She said she thought she was takin' advantage of me…as if!" Daryl snorted at the very idea, if anything it was he that had been taking advantage of the opportunity presented. The codeine had merely helped him to voice the urges that he had kept hidden away, until now that is.

"Uh-huh…You clear headed now?"

"Sober as a judge." Daryl remarked drily, which caused both men to chuckle out loud.

"And how do you feel about Carol now?" Rick questioned quietly, wanting to make sure that the other man was completely free of the influence of the strong painkiller. Daryl turned his head on the pillow to look directly into the other man's eyes.

"Well I don't feel like I'm gonna burst into those sappy songs I was singing earlier…"

"Wait a minute! You were singing to her? Man, you had it bad…" Rick was flabbergasted, and shook his head to clear it of the image of Daryl crooning and mooning over the widow.

"Yeah…I think there was some Bellamy Brothers and Garth Brooks; might have been some Don Williams in there somewhere too…must be all those make out records of Merle's coming back to haunt me." Daryl winced at the memory and then opened them again to stare at the bottom of the sagging mattress of the top bunk. "I love her, Rick. Plain and simple, no frills or fancy ribbons; I guess it just took the painkillers to make me forget why I never told her before."

"Well, then I guess you just need to tell her again now that you're lucid enough, and try and keep the sappy lyrics to a minimum!" Rick rose to his feet and threw a smile over to the cot; Daryl wrinkled his nose up in disgust.

"Gonna have to get me drunk or outta my head to get me singin' anything again in a hurry." He snorted derisively and then just as Rick was about to leave: "Rick..?"

"Yeah, Daryl?" Rick turned at the soft call of his name, cocking his brow.

"What if she doesn't come back?"

"Daryl, when have you ever known Carol not to come back? Besides, this is her cell; she's bound to come back eventually. You'd best make sure you come up with something good in the meantime if you want to get her to stay." With those final words of advice, Rick walked away leaving Daryl to think about his words and wondering how to make things right with Carol.

"Okay, when she comes back in just be cool and follow her lead. Nah, that won't work; what if she's all embarrassed and shit?" He shifted on the mattress again, turning his head in the pillow to catch the faint traces of her scent left behind and breathing in deeply. "Aw, shit. I'm well and truly done for…a pile of mush that's what I've turned into, one big gooey pile of mush." Daryl sighed resignedly and settled back against the pillows, practising in his head and waiting for Carol to return back to him; hoping that Rick was right and that she would eventually return to her own cell.


	7. Chapter 7

Carol didn't return to her cell that night nor did she present herself for lunch or the evening meal. She asked Maggie to lend her a spare set of clothes, using the excuse that she didn't want to disturb Daryl's rest and then took herself off to the library where she used the small leather couch as a bed. Hershel found her there the next morning, and brought her a small bowl of oatmeal for breakfast while he tried to persuade her that Daryl was well enough for her to return to her cell. Carol refused, feeling as though she couldn't trust herself around Daryl for the moment.

"Carol, he seems fine to me. His eyes are clear and pupils are equal and reactive. I don't think that we can blame any of his actions on the painkillers."

"No, Hershel. I can't go back in there; someone else will have to tend to him. I can't just wipe out the past few hours as if nothing happened! It's like someone telling you that everything you ever wanted was finally within your grasp and then cruelly ripping the dream apart right in front of you."

"Oh, honey…How long have you…?" Hershel paused delicately, not wanting to presume her feelings.

"Wanted him? Loved him? Yearned for him? All those words seem insufficient somehow to describe my exact emotions…It seems like forever and yet I've only known him for what…a year perhaps?"

"Honey, sometimes it only takes a second. It was like that with my Josephine…I met her at a dance; we'd both gone with other people but in that instant we knew that we'd be leavin' together. A bit like that old 'Strangers in the Night' song; the heart wants what the heart wants."

"Yeah…well I'm not so sure that Daryl's heart is what he was thinking with…" Carol quipped and her eyes filled with tears again. "You just had to mention another sappy song didn't you? That's how he pulled me under; with sappy song lyrics that just melted my heart into a puddle. It hurts too much at the moment, Hershel. I just need a little time to harden my heart again before I can go back. Tell Rick that…" Carol turned away for a moment trying to get herself under control; thinking that if she could just have a couple of days on her own she could try to erase the last few hours from her memory and then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much.

"Don't you worry about Rick, honey." Hershel patted her arm gently and led her over to the library table. "How would you feel about doin' a little reorganisation for us? I know that there's a lot of stuff just lying about in corridors and taking up space in the cells. There's a couple of smaller rooms with shelving just next door; I could get Glenn and Carl to start moving boxes in there – and I know how you like to make your lists… We'd miss your fine cooking but I'm sure we could manage without you for a couple of days…" Carol looked over at the sweet, old man and reached out to take his hand, gifting him with the first proper smile since he first found her snivelling in the chair.

"That's a fine idea, Hershel and just what I need. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, honey. I'll have a word with Rick and get the boys to start shifting things over. I'll have Maggie send along some food when it's time to eat, I'm presuming that you'd prefer not to take your evening meal along with everyone else tonight?"

"Yeah…too many questions that I just don't feel up to answering right now."

"Okay, then. You just send along word with Glenn when you feel like a little company and I'll come along or Bethie will bring little Judy for a visit. It might be nice to spend an evening or two down here in the quiet; that is if you won't mind the company?"

"Hershel, you and Beth will be welcome down here anytime you please. I don't want to distance myself from the whole group entirely; just Daryl for now." Hershel squeezed her hand and then rose stiffly from the chair; he smiled faintly and nodded his head as he left the library in search of Glenn and Carl.

"Well, Hershel? Did you find her? Where is she? Is she ever planning on coming back?" Daryl peppered questions at Hershel when the other man came into Carol's cell to check on his knee.

"Slow down, son. Yes, I found her and she's alright and before you ask, I'm not going to tell you where she is at the moment." Daryl grunted in response, and Hershel knew that he was right in keeping Carol's whereabouts from him from the present. "I know you," Hershel continued; "The moment my back's turned; you'll be racing off trying to find her and all my hard work getting your knee fixed will have been for nothing. All you need to know is that she's fine and she's safe; she just needs a little time to work some things out, clear her head if you like."

"When can I get up?" Daryl asked, impatient to get up and moving again. There were only so many places that Carol could be hunkered down, and he intended to seek out every one of them until he found her and made her listen to him.

"Oh, I'd say another day before you'd be able to bear any weight comfortably. Probably a couple more before you're back to your usual activities. I wouldn't want you going too far for a week or so; within the grounds rather than out on one of your hunting treks."

"Hmmm, food will be growing scarce…" Daryl scrunched up his brow as he tried to recollect how much meat was remaining in the shed that they were using as a cooler.

"Naw, Carol's working on some reorganisation…going through the dried foods and making proper charts on what we have and how we can make it last longer." Hershel re-wrapped the bandage around Daryl's leg and just happened to look up at the smirk that flickered across the younger man's lips. "Now, what's got you so perked up all of the sudden?"  
"I just worked out where Carol's hiding herself away; she's over in the commissary building isn't she?"

"Now, I can promise you this Daryl – that is one place where she definitely isn't. Don't you remember we never could get rid of that smell from where Axel and the others were using the walk in freezer as a toilet?" Hershel shivered in recollection of the fetid smell; it was also where Rick had performed the emergency amputation of his leg and the place did not hold happy memories for him. Daryl noticed the shiver of revulsion and felt guilty for bringing it up.

"Sorry, Hershel. Didn't mean to remind you…" His voice trailed off, and Hershel looked over with a faint smile.

"That's okay, Daryl. Rick had the place sealed off and I barely even think about it now…Anyway, it's safe to say that Carol is definitely not staying over there. By the time you are up on your feet, she'll probably be ready to come back anyway."

"What's she doing for clothes and shit? I mean, all her stuff's here and no one's been in for anything."

"I know she borrowed some things from Maggie. I'll have Carl or Glenn ask her if she needs anything and they can take it over to her."

"So, it's just me that she doesn't want to see then." Daryl's voice grated in his throat as he realised that Carol was only keeping herself apart from the group because of his actions. "I shoulda been the one going away, not her…"

"No, Daryl, it's not just you– Carol wanted some time apart from everyone. She's only going to see Glenn and Carl because they're going to start shifting the food boxes over to her for inventory. She hasn't seen anyone else apart from me since she left here."

"Is she eating proper? Getting enough rest?"

"Don't worry about that, I've been making sure that she's eating right and she's got somewhere a lot more comfortable than these thin cots to rest on. Now, I've got to go and prise Glenn away from my Maggie…it'll give him something to do other than moon over her all day long. Keep that leg elevated today and I may just let you come out to join the rest of us for dinner."

"No thanks, if I can't see Carol I'd rather stay here. Only sit at the table when she's gonna be there, or hadn't you noticed?" Daryl turned his head against the pillow, suddenly depressed at spending another day and night without her company. He'd never realised before how much time they had actually spent together; most nights they ended up either sitting out on his perch or talking quietly in her cell. The nights that she had watch and he didn't; he nearly always took the extra patrol shift just so that he could be near her, ready to walk her back to her cell afterwards. Those were the nights when he refused to eat with the others, preferring to wait until Carol could eat with him.

"Okay, son suit yourself. I'll send someone in with a plate when it's ready."

"Don't bother, I'm not hungry." Daryl turned over on the narrow bunk, presenting his back to Hershel. The older man sighed as he rose to his feet.

"I'm getting too old for this." He muttered as he swung himself over to the door on his crutches, sparing a glance over at sulking man in the cot. _Carol, you'd better get your act together soon or I'm not certain that Daryl will ever be the same._

Little did he know that Daryl was lying there thinking almost exactly the same thing…


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm sure that most of you were sending me electronic hisses for breaking our two love birds apart, but I really felt that Carol might have acted that way in the show...In this next chapter she's decided to remain apart from the group and explains to Glenn why.**

The next morning when Hershel made a point of bringing Daryl's breakfast to him directly he was greeted with a harsh: "I said, I ain't hungry!"

Hershel sighed and crossed his arms over his chest: "Daryl, if you think that I'm gonna let you out of that bed without at least one square meal in that belly, you've sorely mistaken. By my reckoning; the last proper meal you had was the scrambled eggs that Carol brought you yesterday morning. Boy, how are you going to be able to provide for the group; for Carol if you don't start eating properly?" Daryl rolled over in the bunk and glared up at Hershel.

"Don't try none of that pyscho babble bull shit on me, Doc. I'll eat when I'm hungry, I ain't done nuthin' by lie about in this bunk for a whole day and night; my body'll tell me when it's time to eat and it ain't now. I'd probably puke that pile of mush you call oatmeal straight back up if I try and force it down now."

"I guess your body just isn't used to forced inactivity; maybe I've kept you in bed for too long…" Hershel frowned at the thought and Daryl felt guilty for causing him concern.

"Aw, Doc – don't worry about me. I've been on my feet nearly my whole life; my Mama said that I came out of the womb three weeks too soon and didn't sit down more'n five minutes right up until I started school. Even then I got in trouble more times than I could count 'cause I just hated to be cooped up indoors. Lit out on my own as soon as I was old enough and I've pretty much been living outdoors ever since."

"Okay, I'll let it pass this time. But if you want to be out of that bed today, I suggest that you eat the lunch that I send in for you; I'll get Rick and Tyreese to help you outside for a while this afternoon but only if you eat!"

"Alright, I'll try and force something down. Maybe I could take a watch shift up in the tower tonight; I could prop my leg on the window ledge or the rail; all I'd need is someone to help me up the steps…" Daryl looked hopefully over at Hershel who sighed and shook his head.

"Let's be content with just resting for a while out in the yard for today; we'll see about getting you back on rotation after that. Baby steps, Daryl. Baby steps. I'll be back in to check on you later." Hershel picked up the untouched bowl of oatmeal and swung himself around to leave the cell.

"Um, Hershel?" Daryl called out softly, and Hershel turned around already knowing the question.

"No, I haven't seen Carol today. Yes, I did send Glenn down to her earlier and no, I don't think she'll be coming back in today. Was that what you were going to ask?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Has she mentioned me at all?"

"Now that's a pretty stupid question, don't you think? The whole purpose of her going down there was to get away from you for a while and you think that she's gonna be bringin' you up in conversation?"

"Just thought she mighta asked how I was…ya know, polite enquiry after the patient and all that…"

"If she does ask, what should I tell her?"

"Tell her…shit Hershel! Tell her that I'm doing okay and that she can have her cell back anytime she wants…I'll move out to the guard tower if it makes her so uncomfortable to be around me." Daryl flopped back against the pillow again, frustrated beyond belief that things had gotten so twisted, so out of control. "Stupid assed pills…shoulda just kept my mouth shut; then none of this shit would have happened. That's what you get for taking dating advice from a thirteen year old. 'Get her some flowers, Daryl'. Yeah, that worked out brilliantly didn't it? Fuckin' hormones…"

Down in the library, Carol was working hard taking inventory of the boxes already brought down by Glenn and Carl; labelling each shelf carefully and preparing detailed lists so that it was easy to tell when they were running short.

"Here's the final load, Carol. Where do you want them?" Glenn's face was red from the amount of trips he had made traipsing up and down the hallways all morning.

"Thanks Glenn," Carol looked up from where she was making a count of pasta bags and waved a hand over to the large library table. "Just set them down over there and I'll sort them out in a moment."

"How're we doing for food really?" He asked, setting the boxes down and wiping his face with a cotton square. Carol scanned through her lists and looked up with a sigh.

"Well, there's plenty of dried pasta; beans and pulses…what we are short of are fresh vegetables and fruit. I don't mean to be the harbinger of doom; but without fresh foodstuff there's going to be a lot of malnutrition. I know Rick's got peas, beans and lettuces coming up in the garden but they won't be ready for eating in quite a while. I was thinking that maybe someone could ask Daryl to think about what might be worth foraging in the forest? He's lived off the land practically his whole life; he'd know what was available in what season and it would be useful if some of the others could go out with him to bring back some examples so the rest of us could learn…"

"The only one I can think of is dandelion…I'm not sure that Daryl will be up to much; Hershel said that he's not eating."

"Well he's a grown man, I'm sure he'll eat when he's hungry enough." Carol made a show of keeping her head down on her inventory lists, and Glenn couldn't help but think of all the times in the past that Carol had made sure that a covered plate was set aside for when Daryl came off watch; how she would always ensure that he'd eaten something that day; knowing that if she didn't keep prodding him he was likely to forget.

"Well, maybe if you told him…" Glenn started to say, and Carol interrupted him with a choked laugh.

"Oh, Glenn sweetie…I'm down here trying to forget about that man and you'd have me up in that cell just to try and persuade him to eat. No, it's best that I remain out of his way for a little while."

"But why, Carol? I don't understand…you obviously have feelings for him, we can all see that…and I know that Daryl cares for you too…" Glenn's voice rose up, for the life of him he just couldn't understand why these two people that cared a great deal for each other would keep themselves apart after all of this time.

"Glenn, there's an old Alan Jackson song that's a favourite of mine that just about sums things up perfectly –

'_Everything I love is killing me_

_Cigarettes, Jack Daniels and caffeine…_

_That's that way that you turned out to be; _

_Everything I love, I have to learn to give up, _

_Yes, everything I love is killing me'_

Well, I haven't had a cigarette since I was about seventeen; always hated Jack Daniels' but it was Ed's favourite and I haven't had a decent cup of coffee since the CDC; there's only one more thing left on the list and he's upstairs lying on my bunk right now. Glenn, as much as I care for that man; and I do care; I don't want a man that can only bring himself to show his feelings when he's under the influence of a powerful drug! I can't live like that; so until I've managed to give him up I have no intention of moving back into the cell block."

"Carol…." Glenn breathed, finally realising the depth of her feeling for the taciturn hunter. He stepped forward to enclose Carol in a warm hug. "I'm sorry, Carol. Is there anything you need from your cell? Anything I can do for you? Tell me, and I'll do it."

"Thanks, Glenn. I'd appreciate it if you could start bringing my stuff down in bits and pieces. I don't want to make a big deal out of this; I'm going to ask Rick if I can move down here permanently."

"Carol, no!" Glenn pulled back and looked around the room, sure it was a whole lot larger than the cells upstairs but it was so far away from everyone, what if she were to get in trouble? No one would hear her from so far away.

"It's alright, Glenn. I like it down here, it's peaceful and I have a lot of old friends to keep me company." Carol caressed the spines of some old paperbacks that she had found on the lending trolley. Who'd have thought that a prison library would have run to such classics such as 'Jane Eyre', 'Pride and Prejudice' and 'Emma'? "And besides I found out last night that the leather couch over there pulls out into a mighty fine metal framed bed."  
"What…?" Glenn's eyes widened; to think that he and Maggie had been making do with two narrow mattresses on the floor and there was a double bed down here all along?

"Yup, mighty fine double bed. I happen to know where there's another one, if you and Maggie are interested."

"Another one of those…?"

"Of course, it would mean leaving the luxurious accommodation provided by the management upstairs…and moving down here where there is an actual bathroom…"

"Bathroom…? With running water…? And a toilet that actually flushes?"

"A real toilet…want me to show you my discovery? You'd better get in quickly though, 'cause Hershel's already been making noises about moving down here himself."

"No way! Lead me to it!" Glenn's face was a perfect picture of horror, there was no way that he was going to miss out on this…even if it meant upsetting his father-in-law!

Carol chuckled and walked across the library to open a door at the far end; when she had first started exploring she had assumed it led to another store room when in actual fact it led to a small corridor which in turn made its way to an administration office where the pull out couch resided and a tiny bathroom attached.

"On the other side is another corridor which leads to the medical wing. I can only assume it was used for when the doctor was needed overnight or something. It's pretty clean, and was locked from the other side so there hasn't been any sign of Walker activity. Do you think Maggie would be interested at all? It would mean having to share a bathroom with me and you'd have to come through the library unless you wanted to try and find the missing key to the other door."

"I think that Maggie will love it…but are you sure you don't mind us intruding on your space? You came down here for a little privacy and already you have Hershel wanting to move in and now me and Maggie…" Glenn tried hard to contain his excitement at the fact that he and his wife would finally have a room of their own; but couldn't help the little bounce in his step as he walked through to the main library with Carol.

"Well, as long as it isn't Daryl I really wouldn't mind the company to tell you the truth. It's strange but after living with all of you guys for so long, it felt strange to suddenly be on my own. It was nice to have Hershel's company; especially when he found out that the armchair was also a recliner too! He actually fell asleep down here last night and was so apologetic when he thought that he was intruding…I might just ask if he wants to have it moved into one of the smaller offices down here…"

"There are more…? How many more? We're not gonna suddenly have the whole prison moving down here are we?" Glenn's face fell at the thought and brightened when Carol tugged him out into the corridor once more.

"No, there's a couple of storage rooms where we've been putting the food and just two more offices; only one has a small bathroom, just a toilet and hand basin. I thought that Hershel could move in there. It would give Beth a cell of her own and I'm sure she'd appreciate the time alone. Hershel said that he'd prefer the quiet down here. What do you think?" Carol turned to Glenn, hand on hip and waiting for his reaction.

"I think that… I might just love you Carol Peletier." Glenn pressed a kiss to her forehead and blushed at his forwardness. "Umm…I think that I'm gonna bring Maggie down here to see what she thinks…I don't want her to think that I've made a decision without consulting her. Can I bring anything back with me, apart from some of your stuff?"

"Yeah, could you send Tyreese down if he's free? I think that there might be a way to remove the bars from the windows at the back – it would give more light and make it feel…"

"Like we're not in a prison. I can see why you like it down here so much." Glenn turned in a small circle looking at the room from all angles. It had a surprisingly warm feeling for a prison library; there was dark wooden panelling surrounding the bottom half of the walls, the top half painted in a soft burnt peach shade. All in all with the leather couch and armchair it felt like a study in a stately home rather than in a lower level of a correctional facility. Only the bars on the high level windows gave the true purpose away. He turned back to Carol and squeezed her arm in gratitude; "Thanks for being so willing to share your hidey hole with us, Carol. I'll be back shortly."

"Okay, see you soon. I'll get Tyreese to move that chair out when he's down here so you might want to tell Hershel that he can move in whenever he's ready. Oh, and don't forget to mention to Daryl about making that list of plants; see if he could sketch a few, that might help."

"Will we be able to recognise anything from his sketching? I mean, I've seen his writing, and it isn't pretty."

"He's actually a pretty good artist; good at whittling and sculpting too. He used to sell a few things at a trading post, once upon a time. Now, go and find that wife of yours...and remember Glenn, it has to be her decision too."

"Yes, ma'am." Glenn quipped back, and quickly hopped out of the way when Carol went to smack him with the clipboard she was still holding. Laughing, he ran out of the room anxious to find Maggie and tell her all about the offer.

"Jeez, what have I got myself into?" Carol slapped the clipboard down onto the table and started to sort through the last box delivered by Glenn; humming under her breath the song that she had quoted earlier to Glenn.

_Everything I love, I have to learn to give up. Yes, everything I love is killing me…._


	9. Chapter 9

"How're you doing, Daryl?" Rick walked into Carol's cell and placed a tinned ham sandwich on the cot next to the silent hunter. Daryl glanced at the sandwich and remembering Hershel's stern words, reluctantly picked it up and took a bite. He chewed and swallowed hard to force the dry bread down.

"Okay, I guess. Where's Hershel? I thought he was gonna get you and Tyreese to help me out into the yard for a little sunshine?" Daryl took another small bite and while he was chewing noticed that Rick looked a little uncomfortable at the question. "What? Spit it out, Deputy Dawg. Don't keep me in suspense. What's going on?"

"Hershel's busy at the moment, but said he'd come in to check on you if he had time. Tyreese is talking to Glenn about something. So, I guess you'll just have to put up with me. I brought along a pack of playing cards…or I can always bring over one of the Woodbury ladies to keep you company if you'd rather?" Rick pulled out the worn playing cards from his back pocket and shuffled them. He hated keeping secrets from the other man, but knew that if he told him what Tyreese and Hershel were really up to, nothing would be able to prevent Daryl from rising from his sick bed. He only hoped that Daryl hadn't heard the excited chatter drifting over from Hershel and Beth's shared cell. Hershel was busy packing up his things and Beth was delighted that she would have a little privacy; it had been hard on the teenager having to share a cell with her father, but at the time they really had little choice in the matter. Glenn had pulled Maggie and Tyreese aside and shortly afterwards taken both down to see Carol in the sub-basement. He expected Glenn and Maggie to be returning any time now to start packing their things as well. That might be harder to explain seeing that they occupied the cell directly next door to the one currently occupied by Daryl.

"Well, are you going to sit there starin' into space all afternoon or are we gonna play?" Daryl's grumpy rumblings roused Rick from his thoughts and he shuffled the cards again.

"Rummy or poker?"

"Rummy…you cain't bluff for shit and it'd be like takin' candy from a baby." Rick nodded and dealt the cards out between the two of them. Daryl waited for a moment and then spoke softly.

"You wanna tell me what's really goin' on, Rick?" Rick looked up, startled and Daryl laughed at his expression, the laughter faded as Daryl's face turned serious. "Told ya before, ya cain't bluff for shit. I can tell yer tryin' to hold somethin' back. Tell me, did somethin' happen to Carol that ya ain't telling me?"

"God, no! Trust me, I'd tell you straight away if that were it. No, it's nothing like that honestly…"

"Well what is it then. 'Cause somethin's got those people out there chatterin' like it's the fourth of July or some such nonsense." Daryl threw down the cards and sat up on the bunk, swinging his legs over as if in preparation to get up.

"Wait a minute! Hershel'll have my hide if I let you up before he Okays it!" Rick walked over to push Daryl down onto the bunk again. He paced across the small confines of the cell and sighed before turning back to Daryl. "Carol found a couple of rooms downstairs that…"

"Shit! She is hurt isn't she? Did she get bit?" Daryl struggled to get up again and Rick laughed as he yet again forced his friend back down.

"Settle down! I told you before, nothing's happened to Carol! Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted;" Rick mock scowled at Daryl before continuing, "Carol found a couple of rooms that we had overlooked when we cleared the basement. She's been using some of the rooms for storage while she's been making a complete inventory of our supplies…"

"Yeah, my woman does like her lists; likes everything neat and tidy, too." Daryl interrupted again, and then shrugged an apology; Rick hadn't missed his use of the possessive 'my' when Daryl had referred to Carol, and smiled as he realised that he'd never heard him refer to her in that way before.

"Anyway, she also found a corridor that led to what looks like to be the overnight Doctor's office, complete with en-suite bathroom; the office just happens to have a rather nice looking pull out couch inside…"

"Aw, man; I bet that's gonna feel sweet!"

"Yeah, well Hershel had his eye on it, but Glenn and Maggie got their first. So they will be moving down to the sub-basement for a little privacy. Carol's got it all cleaned up ready for them; even found some proper sheets for the bed that she had Beth air out for them."

"Fuck! That Korean gets all the luck!"

"Not quite, Carol also unearthed a leather recliner which Tyreese is currently moving into yet another office that Carol discovered; this one only has a toilet and wash basin but Hershel said it will suit him just fine. Beth's looking forward to a little privacy and I'm sure Hershel feels the same way. And it also means that we don't have to put up with Hershel's snoring or Glenn and Maggie's midnight rodeo."  
"Yeah… So that's what Glenn came in for earlier…" Daryl mused thoughtfully, thinking back over the man's earlier visit.

"Huh?"

"Glenn came in and said that Carol needed some stuff from that big laundry basket that she's carted around since Atlanta. There were some sheets in there, I think; from where she'd grabbed everything off the laundry line when they first heard the news."

"Oh…I see." Rick didn't know how to break the news that more and more of Carol's things would start disappearing over the next couple of days, now that she had decided to stay in the library. He'd popped in there himself before coming into Daryl; and he had to admit he was jealous of the way she had things set up down there. It would be even better once Tyreese finished removing the bars from the windows.

"Also said that Carol came up with the idea of foraging for edibles out in the forest…wanted me to draw up a list of what we can use and what's bad…I sketched a few out, but my handwriting's pretty crappy." Daryl passed over some sheets of drawing paper over to Rick, who drew in his breath at the remarkably life like images. "Carol should be able to make out what they are; she's usually pretty good at making out my chicken scratchings…when you next see her that is…"

"Hmmm…oh, yeah. I'll give them to Hershel to…I'll take them…"

"Oh, give it up Rick!" Daryl blasted out, sick of all the pussy footing around. "None of you can keep a secret for more than five minutes – that's why I always win at poker! I know that you and probably everyone else is seeing her all the time. Glenn some shit about Carol needing to distance herself because she thinks I'm bad for her…kid cain't carry a tune in a bucket, by the way. Well, if that's how she really thinks then good luck to her…Don't know why I even bother…" Daryl turned his head away to face the wall, flinching away when Rick tried to get him to turn over.

"Daryl, she's only acting like this because she thinks that you can't bring yourself to show your feelings apart from when you're drunk or doped up to the eyeballs! Think about it, have you ever really tried to tell her how you feel at any other time?"

"Tried flowers like you said, that's how I ended up in this bed."

"I don't follow…"

"Fell over that stupid plastic thing of Judith's and landed straight at Carol's feet – squashed the flowers and busted my knee all at the same time."

"Well are you just gonna stop after one attempt? Or are you gonna man up and do something about it? 'Cause I have to be honest Daryl, Carol doesn't want to come back to the cells."

"What?" That comment alone, was enough to have Daryl sitting up once more, swinging his legs over the bunk; ignoring the pain that shot through his knee at the sudden motion.

"Carol's got herself a sweet little set up where she is. Nice, comfortable double bed; plenty of light, no bars on the doors or windows and a proper bathroom with a door that shuts. Now, I know that there are plenty of men, me included that would be only too happy in sharing that set up." Rick held up his hand, preparing to be fully open. "I'd be all about sharin' platonically with no funny business, but can you really see some of the other guys willin' to settle for that? No, that's what I thought."

"I love her, Rick. The thought of her with someone else, even you; just makes my stomach churn."

"Then you need to be prepared to fight for her, I'm not talking about fighting off the attentions of other guys and having a pissing contest against the wall. I'm talking about the two of you sitting down and talking about what you really feel. You're gonna need to think of a way to prove that you do love her, she needs the words Daryl; not just the feelings that go with them. Sometimes a woman just needs to hear the words."


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl thought long and hard about the advice Rick gave and the words that echoed through his head and kept him awake were 'she needs the words; not just the feelings that go with them.' Had he ever truly shown her his true feelings? Sure there was that drunken fumble a few months back and then when he was out of his head on pain meds; but had he ever really shown her on a daily basis just how much she meant to him? It was hard for him to accept the casual touches that the rest of the group took for granted; a slap on the back for a job well done, a hand on the arm to point something out, a hug, a kiss – the list was endless; apart from Carol. It had taken a few months, but Daryl no longer flinched or shied away at her fleeting touch, and it was only now that she had distanced herself that he realised just how much he looked forward to them; the brushing of her fingers against his hand whenever she handed his plate to him, the hand on his shoulder to steady herself when she overreached for something, the whisper of her lips against his temple. Now that he had tasted the sweetness of her lips, it was like she was the oasis in a desert and her kiss the only way to quench his thirst.

He needed a plan, and he needed it fast. Daryl turned over on the bunk, mindful of his aching knee and stared at the bottom of the sagging mattress above his head, he laced his fingers over his abdomen and tapped them together thoughtfully. "Yeah, that could work…" he muttered to himself as he slowly started to formulate a plan. "Gonna need some supplies, and someone who can keep their trap shut. Ain't no way I'm gonna ask Short Round, who else can I trust ta git tha job done?" He strummed his fingers again, lost in thought. A light tap on the metal of the cell door had him looking up at the narrow beam of weak sunlight trickling in through the bars of the high window. He'd been so lost in his plans that he hadn't even realised that the night had passed him by and it was morning already.

"Daryl, you awake?" The low melodious voice of Michonne called out from the doorway, and she poked her head through the gap in the blanket that served as a privacy screen.

"Yeah, come on in." He replied and watched as the tall woman swept into the cell and took a perch on the overturned bucket that served as a stool.

"So, how're you doing? Anything I can get you? Hershel said that you'd be out of action for another week or so." Michonne tapped her fingers nervously on her knee, she was the type of person that didn't do well in enclosed quarters, and knew that Daryl was of the same mindset. She was ready to head out on a supply run and had only called in to see Daryl as she had heard that Carol had decided to take up residence in the library and felt it was only polite to check how he was doing.

"Yeah, sucks big time. Ya headin' out?" Daryl rolled over carefully so that he could face the tense looking warrior. She nodded and shifted uncomfortably on the bucket.

"Going up a few miles, there's a small shopping mall that we passed a few days back; seems fairly clear of Walkers."

"Who ya takin' as back up?"

"Just Tyreese this time, if we find anything worthwhile we'll go back with more troops tomorrow."

"Uh-huh." Daryl nodded, the plan made sense to him, there was no point in taking everyone along until they'd checked the place out firsthand. If there was enough to salvage, then they could easily return on another day with more back up and a larger truck. Daryl picked at the hem of the thin blanket covering and cleared his throat hesitantly. "Ya think ya could pick me some stuff up, real quiet like?" He peered through his overly long hair at the woman sitting quietly on the overturned bucket and she merely nodded in response. "I wanna do somethin' nice fer Carol – need ya ta look out fer an art supply store an pick me up some canvasses, brushes, oils and watercolour paints; that kinda stuff – know what I mean?"

"Large or small canvas?" Michonne asked quietly, she didn't question his wants any further.

"Coupla large and a heap of small; make sure ya pick up a selection of brushes though – none of that kiddie crap neither."

"Consider it done." Michonne nodded once more and rose up from the bucket in an elegant manner; almost as if she was a queen rising from a throne. She paused on her way to the door and arched an eyebrow at him. "Something else you need, Daryl?"

"Nah, just waitin' fer ya ta call me a pansy ass fer wantin' a bunch of arty farty stuff," Daryl shifted on the bunk, almost expecting some sort of rebuttal for his request. Michonne gave a half smile and merely shook her head in response.

"Art is just art, no matter what shape or form it comes in. Who am I to comment on that? I'll drop them in a little later."

"Thanks, 'Chonne, 'preciate it." They exchanged nods and Michonne stepped back through the doorway, letting the blanket fall closed behind her.


End file.
